Miscommunications
by IzzieKRV
Summary: Annie and Liam have been circling each other long enough, it was time to either lay it all on the line or go their seperate ways.


**Here's what you need to know about this story: Ivy doesn't know that Raj's cancer is back and she's not going to find out because the story is mostly about Annie and Liam. Annie has just returned from Paris. There was no accident, but Liam didn't get her message and he met Vanessa. Austin and Holly never hooked up, but he and Naomi are still playing games with each other. Silver and Navid are together in bliss and Dixon and Ade just starting their relationship. Silver and Adrianna are friends again.**

**I own NOTHING and NO ONE**

She was tired of it, the back and forth, up and down. A relationship between her and Liam Court just wasn't in the cards. They had been on this roller coaster for the past two years, together, not together. Whenever one of them were ready, the other wasn't, or was involved with someone else. She'd thought this time would be different, that they were finally ready to stop the bullshit and grow up. Well fine, this was the absolute last straw. She and Liam were OVER. Screw him.

"Annie" she heard her name from a distant "ANNIE "this time the voice was closer and louder

"What!" Annie Wilson jolted from her sleep to see her friend Naomi sitting on her bed and leaning over her. "Jeez Na, what do you want?"

"Ohhh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"No" she said sarcastically, "someone woke me up on the wrong side of the bed" Annie stretched as she sat up. "Now that I am awake, on this lovely Saturday morning, what can I do for you? And why are you so damn happy?"

"You, my surly friend are coming with me on a little road trip" Naomi rubbed her hands together cheerfully

"Does this little road trip of yours have anything to do with Austin" Annie raised her eyebrows

"Yes, but it has more to do with me, seriously Annie I need to do this, Austin and I have been doing this stupid are we, are we not dance for the last couple of months, it's time to stop playing games"

"Sounds familiar" Annie murmured

"Liam?" Naomi asked sympathetically

"Ass" Annie spat out "but this isn't about me and my twisted love life, it's about yours" she joked as she got out of the bed. "come on" she pulled Naomi up "We've got to get fabulous for our road trip"

"Seriously?" Naomi called, following her to the bathroom "you're gonna come with me?"

"That's why you woke me up isn't it, besides misery loves company. Ohh" she clapped her hands in glee "Let's see if Ivy wants to go"

* * *

"Whose freaking idea was it to be cooped up in a car for four hours with you lunatics?" Ivy Sullivan asked as she reached forward to try and change the radio station

"Naomi's" Annie swatted her hand away "don't touch that, I love this song" she started singing at the top of her lungs

"Don't call me even if I should cross your mind  
Hard enough I don't need to hear your voice on my messages  
Let's just call it quits it's probably better  
So if I'm not returning your calls it's 'cause…

"Ooook" Naomi hit the off button "first of all Ms. I'm going to be depressing if it's the last thing I do" she turned to look at Ivy "we are not cooped up, the top is down.

"Hey, I didn't ask to come with you guys, I was dragged, remember…"

"Uh uh, no complaining" she put her hand over Ivy's mouth "I'm the one about to put my ass out there for a guy, and you" she turned to Annie "no sad love songs..."

"It's not a love song…"

"Not finished" she interrupted "unless you are going to tell us what happened between you and Liam"

"Same old shit that always happens, except this time I thought it was going to be different. I thought we were both finally in a place where we were ready for a grown up, adult relationship."

"I thought you guys got together before you left for Paris?"

"We did" Annie leaned back against the seat "he told me he loved me and I left him a voice message telling him that I loved him too and wanted us to be together, I got back last night and went straight to his place because I missed the hell out of him. What do I find?"

She closed her eyes as she recalls the scene from the night before.

_She had left the airport and driven to Liam's place on the beach. The last thing she had expected to find when walked into his room was some girl coming out of the shower. _

_Not wanting to jump to conclusions, because of her newfound maturity, she'd asked _

"_I'm sorry, I'm looking for Liam, who are you?"_

"_I'm Vanessa, Liam's girlfriend, who are you?" the girl replied in a cheerfully annoying voice _

"_Liam's girlfriend?" Annie had choked on the word "when did Liam get a girlfriend?"_

"_Oh, we met a couple of weeks ago and just hit it off, since then, we've been inseparable" she walked over to the dresser and sat down like she owned the place "He's soooo amazing" she gushed "I mean…" Annie stopped listening and backed out of the room. She didn't see the smirk on Vanessa's face as she turned and left._

_She'd run into Adrianna in the bar and asked her about Vanessa. Ade had told her that Liam and Vanessa had been hanging out for the past couple of weeks. On her way out she had bumped into Liam coming in. _

"_Annie" he grabbed her arm to keep her from falling "you're back". He'd seem surprised "and you're here" if she hadn't known better, she would have thought that he was happy to see her_

"_Yeah, I'm back" she pulled away from him and started to walk out_

"_Hey" he took her hand and turned her around "what's wrong with you"_

_She was about to respond when Vanessa came bouncing out of the back room and grabbed Liam around the neck to kiss him._

_Shaking the hand that he still had on hers loose, Annie had spat out "You're an asshole Liam Court, don't ever fucking talk to me again" and then stormed out._

_By the time Liam had untangled himself from Vanessa, Annie was gone._

Opening her eyes, she snapped back to the present "anyway, I turned off my phone, went home and proceeded to drown my sorrows in Cuervo"

"Why didn't you wake us up, we would have gone back with you to put the beat down on her" Naomi smiled

"I might want to punch her in her smug little face, but the person I'm really pissed off at is Liam, I mean, he couldn't even wait a couple of weeks for me to get back, he just ups and moves on like we meant nothing to each other" she sighed sadly "I don't know, maybe we didn't, maybe what we had was just infatuation"

"Please Annie, I've seen both you and Liam in other relationships, mine included, and what you two have is special, you are both idiots, but you're crazy about each other." Naomi took her friend's hand." I don't know what's going to happen with you two, but believe me, it's not just infatuation"

"Now, that being said, Liam is an ass and he doesn't deserve you" Naomi stated

"But you just said…" Ivy started

"I know what I just said, and I totally meant it"

"You're crazy" Annie laugh "you know that, totally crazy and totally awesome"

"Hey, what about me" Ivy pouted "I think Liam's an ass too, as a matter of fact I think all guys are asses"

"You are awesome too Ivy, depressing, but awesome"

* * *

Who the hell did Annie Wilson think she was, Liam Court thought to himself. Seriously, she had looked at him like he had betrayed her in some unspeakable way. How dare she walk into HIS bar, looking good enough to eat, and treat him like he had done something wrong. He had told her he loved her and what did she do? She left town without a word. And now she was back and looking all hurt because he was with someone. SHIT. How the hell did they manage to screw things up so often?

He'd thought for sure that him and Annie were on the same page before she left for Paris. They had made love that night and he had told her he loved her. Although she hadn't said it back, she'd had to leave and had explained that there was something she had to take care of. He'd thought for sure that she would come see him or at least call him with an explanation, but no, he'd heard from Ade that she had taken off to Paris.

He'd been hurt because he'd really believed that they were finally going to cut all the crap and lay it all out on the line. He'd gone to the nearest bar, beside his own to drown his sorrows and had met Vanessa. She'd been looking for a good time and he had been looking to forget. Over the next few weeks, she had kept him busy and kept his mind of Annie and what could have been. He'd come to the conclusion that Annie had changed her mind about them and going to Paris was her way out. It's not like she had tried to contact him in the last few weeks anyway.

But then he'd seen her as she was leaving the bar last night and despite the fact that she had left him, he still wanted her. At first she had just looked confused to see him and after Vanessa had kissed him she had looked hurt and pissed off. He'd gone after her, but by the time he got to the parking lot, she was gone.

"_You're an asshole Liam Court, don't ever fucking talk to me again". _The words kept repeating themselves over and over in his head and every time he got more pissed off.

"If you keep scrubbing that hard, you're not going to have a counter left" Dixon Wilson sat at the bar and stared at his friend.

"You" Liam spat out and dropped the cloth in his hand "where the hell is she? She does not get to spew her venom at me and just walk away" he bang his fist on the counter

"And by she" Dixon said trying to hold back his laughter, Ade had told him what had gone down the night before between his sister and his friend, but he was trying to be neutral, "I'm guessing you mean Annie?"

"Yes Dixon, I mean Annie, who the hell else would I be talking about? I've been trying to reach her all morning and I went by the house earlier but no one was there"

"she's gone…" Dixon started

"What do you mean gone"

"Can I finish my sentence man? She's gone on a little road trip with Naomi and Ivy"

"Ahh, so once again, Annie is running away, why am I surprised, it's her freaking MO"

"Alright dude, calm down and tell me what's going on"

He told Dixon everything, from the beginning.

Dixon was puzzled by the time Liam was finished

"What?" Liam asked, "You look confused"

"I don't get it man, Annie left you a message right before we got on the plane to Paris, I don't know what she said in it because I was trying to give her some privacy, but she definitely left you a message. And the whole time we were gone she kept complaining that you weren't answering your phone."

"She called me?" Liam was stunned

"She tried. I mean she couldn't wait to get back to talk to you, we ended up coming back a couple days early just for that" Dixon shrugged.

Liam sat down on the stool next to Dixon "I swear man, I didn't get a message, I mean I went to find her and ran into Ade who told me that you guys were going to Paris, I checked then, but there were no messages, so I went the bar where I met Vanessa. I checked again the next morning, but nothing, not even a miss call. The funny thing is, I thought I heard my phone ring that morning, but when I got out of the shower, Vanessa said it didn't"

Dixon raised his brows thoughtfully, "you think she lied?"

"Why would she?" Liam questioned "I mean, it was just a hook up, she'd have to be nuts to have deleted my calls, or erase my messages…you don't think…?" he shook his head "no, we'd just met..."

"Ok, not to interrupt this boy talk you brilliant male idiots are engaged in" Adrianna, who had been listening in on the conversation said sarcastically, "but hell fucking, the bitch is crazy enough to have deleted your calls and messages." Ade continued "Look, I didn't want to butt in Liam because you've been really great to me these past couple of months, but enough is enough. I wouldn't put it past Vanessa to do all of those things, she knew who you were when you met, I heard her tell one of her friends that. I didn't say anything before because you seemed so sad after Annie left and you actually smiled once in a while when she-devil was around so I figured it couldn't hurt for you to have a little bit of fun. But after hearing the whole story and seeing Annie last night, I guarantee you that Vanessa did it." Adrianna was pacing the floor

"Ade" Dixon took her hand to stop her "calm down, the floor didn't do anything to you"

She turned, eyes flashing to reply when Silver and Navid walked into the bar.

"Ohhh, what did you do Dixon?" Silver cringed "Ade looks like she's about to commit murder"

"What? Oh no, it wasn't me this time" Dixon wisely stepped back from Ade and retook his seat

"It's the she-devil bitch" Adrianna spat out

"Oh, Vanessa, what did she do now?" Silver shook her head in wonder

"Wait, what?" Liam jumped up "you all call her that?" he looked at Navid, who averted his eyes to look anywhere but at him. "Seriously! You guys have had reservations for the last few weeks and nobody told me"

"Well Liam, you're not exactly receptive to advice…" Silver trialed off hesitantly

"Right, and you seemed kinda of content…?" Navid added

"Ok, what brought on this conversation anyway" Silver asked

Between Liam, Dixon and Adrianna, the entire story was told again.

"That bitch" Silver jumped out of her seat just as Vanessa walked into the bar "YOU" she started towards her when Navid pulled her back.

"Let Liam handle this" he whispered in her ears

"What the hell is going on" Vanessa stared at the five faces ranging from disgust to anger looking back at her.

"We need to talk" Liam walked up to her and point to the back room "alone"

As they walked to the back Silver called out "And don't try to lie bitch, we know the truth"

"What is she talking about Liam?" Vanessa sat down on the bed "I mean, I've been shopping all morning, you will not believe the…"

"Vanessa, stop" Liam spat out "I know about the messages and phone calls you deleted" he said watching her closely

Her face lost its color "I...I...don't know what you...ah...talking about" she tried to bluff

"Don't lie to me Vanessa, we've put it all together, I know Annie left me a message the night we met and I know she tried to call me since then."

"So what? You and your little Scooby gang out there have been talking shit about me and coming to stupid conclusions?" she asked angrily, when he didn't say anything and continued to just stare at her, she changed tactics. "Come on Liam, I saw how hurt you were that night because of her, and I knew it would only hurt you more to hear from her, so I did what I thought was best for you"

"You… you did what was best for me" he yelled "what kind of bullshit is that? You'd just met me and according to you didn't even know who I was, but wait, that was a lie too wasn't it"

"Liam, please I love you" she started to cry

"You love me Vanessa? Or do you love what I can do for you?"

Her expression changed from tears to calculating "What we can do for each other Liam, I can make you so much better than you are right now, I can make you somebody Liam"

"Yeah? And what do you get in return" he smirked

"I get to be the woman behind the man; I get to share in the benefits of your success."

"Thanks Vanessa, but I'm not in the market for one of those" Liam smiled thinly "I want you out of here, you have 15 minutes to pack your stuff and get out"

"You're gonna regret this Liam" she spat "you think you and Annie are going to live some happily ever after life? Don't hold your breath, I saw her last night, and she is not going to give you another chance"

"I'll take my chances" he walked out

* * *

"Remind me again why this was a good idea?" Annie groaned as she dragged herself in the house behind Ivy.

"Love, Annie" Ivy said cheerfully

"Why are you so damn cheerful? We just drove eight hours round trip, I'm tired" Annie moan

"Yes" Ivy laughed "but we just witnessed that love conquers all, I mean Naomi got her happy ending, so I'm choosing to look at the bright side"

"Who are you? Are you sick" Annie frowned and laid her hand on her friend's forehead.

"Ha ha" Ivy swatted her hand away "like I said Brightside"

"Ok Brightside" Annie called over her shoulders as she headed to her room "I'm going to get some sleep, with Naomi gone for the rest of the weekend, who knows, I might be able to sleep in tomorrow morning".

She walked into her room and collapsed on her bed "its ok baby, I've missed you too, don't worry we will spend all night and all day tomorrow together"

"I hope that invitation extends to me too" she heard his voice from across the room

"Liam!" she jumped out of bed and flipped on the light switch, when she turned back around, she saw him lounging in her window seat. "What are you doing here? Seriously breaking and entering?"

"It's not breaking and entering when you have a key" he grinned and held up the single key between his fingers

"Who gave you that" she marched over and snatched it out if his hand

"Dixon" his grin widen when she snarled

"I'm going to murder him" she turned back around and stopped short when she realized he had taken her wrist in his hand. She looked down at her captured wrist and then back up at him "Better yet, I'll just murder you and that should solve all of my problems"

"You think?" Liam pulled her against him and kissed her hard. She struggled for a second before melting into him. Liam softened his lips and pulled her closer to enfold her in his arms. Annie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer.

"I've missed you" Liam murmured as his lips slid down her neck, "god I've missed you Annie"

His words snapped her back to reality "No" she pushed against his chest, when he let her go she walked back across the room and then turned to glare at him. "did you not hear me last night Liam? I don't want anything to do with you"

"I heard you loud and clear Annie, but we need to talk" he continued before she could interrupt him "really talk".

"Nothing left to talk about" she closed her eyes in defeat "we don't work Liam, we just don't, we try and all we end up doing is hurting each other"

"I didn't get it" he said quietly

"What?"

"I didn't get your message that night apparently Vanessa erased it and all of your calls after"

"What! That's absurd" Annie started pacing the room

"That's what I thought at first too, but we put it together and when I confronted her, she admitted it"

"She… wait, we?" she stopped

"Long story" he shook his head "but the point is, I didn't get it"

Annie went to sit on her bed and drew her legs under her "Is it Liam? Is that the point?" she asked quietly. "I mean you told me you loved me and not even a few hours later you're already hooked up with someone else. We do this all the time and it sucks and I'm tired"

"You're right, we hurt each other" he came to sit beside her "but that's because we love each other. Annie no one affects me like you. That night I thought you had rejected me and all I wanted to do was forget, forget you existed, forget anything that had to do with us because to think about it hurt. I didn't want to face the fact that I had poured my heart out and you'd walked away"

"I didn't" she touched his hand

"I know that now, but at the time it was too painful" he turned his hand over so that theirs was linked. "Tell me what your message said" he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him

"Liam"

"Please, I need to know"

She sighed "I told you I love you and I want us to be together"

"Is that still what you want?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts Annie, you're right we have been circling around us for too long, I think it's time to lay it all out. I love you, Annie Wilson, you're my heart, it doesn't matter how far I try to run from what we have or who I'm with, my heart always wants you. So I'm going to ask you to give us another chance because we belong together" he tucked her hair behind her ear. "What do you say?"

"You really think we can do this?"

"I think that if we are completely honest with each other and talk to each other we will be fine"

"I love you" she leaned in and kissed him softly "that's never changed, no matter where I was or whom I was with, my heart belonged to you, so yeah I think we should give it another shot" she squealed the last word and laughed as he flipped her over on the bed

"Good, so are you going to extend that invitation to spend all night and tomorrow to me?" he nuzzled her neck

"I don't know…why don't you show me what you have to offer first"

"gladly"

**This was just a short story, I've been wanting to write. I wish that they would put Lannie together for real and stop messing with the fans. Please R&R.**


End file.
